


Bottom Drawer

by wahtah



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Panties, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahtah/pseuds/wahtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by anon on tumblr: Cas is human and at the bunker. He needs some fresh clothes but is too busy/lazy to wash them so he goes into Dean's room to steal a couple things. Cas rummages around Dean's room looking through drawers and discovers some sort of hidden secret of Deans (you decide!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Drawer

Being human had its ups and downs. 

There were things that Cas was able to appreciate a lot more now that he was human. For example, he had not required any sustenance as an Angel of the Lord, and thus food have never been a priority for him. But ever since his Grace had been stolen from him, Cas had learned to appreciate food. 

With an enthusiastic Dean to guide him, Cas had tried all sorts of different foods in his first few weeks as a human. He’d learned that he still had an affinity for cheeseburgers—perhaps a remnant from Jimmy’s tastes. Much to Dean’s delight, he also quite enjoyed pie—pecan being his favorite flavor. 

He also really enjoyed the human sensation of touch. When he had been an angel, simply inhabiting a human vessel—he’d always felt a sense of detachment from his body. Of course, he was aware of it when someone touched him—but it was always a barrier between himself and the others. Now, Cas felt like he was experiencing everything tenfold. 

Anytime Sam gave him a friendly pat on the back, he felt the warmth of his hand, the gentle pressure that set his nerves alight. The best touch of all though, was Dean’s lips pressed against his own. The hunter and the fallen angel had been dancing around this new  _thing_  between them for the first two weeks after Cas came to live in the bunker. 

It finally took Sam sitting the both of them down and explained to them that the two of them were  _clearly_  in love with each other for Dean and Cas to admit it as well. Ever since then, they had been taking things slow. It started with soft touches at first—a hand on the small of his back as they worked together in the kitchen. An arm around his shoulder as they binge-watched shows on Netflix. A kiss on his forehead as Dean wished him goodnight. And finally, a kiss on the lips after Dean had cooked dinner especially for the two of them. 

It was wonderful and made Cas happier than he could ever remember. It made him glad for his humanity, that he could truly experience this. 

But of course, humanity also came with its own set of challenges and frustrations. His loss of wings was extremely disorienting for the first few weeks. Even now, a few months later, Cas still found himself sometimes flexing nonexistent wings in order to leave a room. 

Cas also found the constant need to change his wardrobe and keep himself clean to be quite an annoyance. He didn’t understand why his trademark trenchcoat began to smell so terribly after wearing it a few days in a row. Sam had explained to him the importance of having his own set of clothing, which needed to be changed daily—and also how to do his own laundry. He’d even taken Cas shopping at a thrift store and gotten him a whole new set of outfits. 

Cas felt the whole thing was an unnecessary chore, and thus kept off doing laundry for as long as possible. In fact, now that he was in a  _relationship_  with Dean (and that was a thought that still made him giddy), he found it much easier to just steal his clothes instead. Plus, that had the upside of turning Dean on to see Cas in his over-sized T-shirts or sweatpants. 

Currently, Cas was rummaging through the drawers of Dean’s dresser, trying to find a faded Metallica T-shirt that was so perfectly soft. It wasn’t in the usual place where Dean kept all his shirts, which was frustrating. Cas pulled open the bottom-most drawer which was mostly filled with boxers. Cas flushed slightly at the sight, and moved to shut the thing, when a flash of bright pink caught his eye. 

His curiosity peaked, Cas reached in pulled out a pair of pink, lacy underwear that was clearly meant to be worn by a female. Cas looked over the garment in confusion. Was this a remnant from one of Dean’s previous conquests? Cas wasn’t naive. He was well aware that Dean had quite a sordid past. But as far as he knew, Dean hadn’t brought any girls home to the bunker. Unless Dean had kept the lingerie through various motel changes. The very idea made Cas slightly uncomfortable. This had to be a very special woman for Dean to hang on to a reminder of her after all this time. 

Perhaps it was best for Cas to put the panties back, and pretend no knowledge of them? But before Cas had a chance to make any sort of decision, the door to Dean’s bedroom flew open, and the green-eyed hunter bounded through with a large grin.

"Hey Cas, so I just had the best idea—-oh…"

Dean came to a complete stop, staring at Cas holding up the underwear. A light pink flush made its way onto his cheeks, and the grin slid off his face, to be replaced by a shy embarrassment. 

"I’m very sorry Dean. I should not have been snooping through your personal possessions. I only meant to find one of your shirts."

"What? No—dude, it’s fine. I—uh, I don’t mind you looking through my things. I just…I know this looks weird, but I swear I can explain—"

"You have nothing to explain to me Dean. It is clear that the owner of these undergarments must have been someone quite dear to you."

"No—Cas. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing." Dean ran his hand over his face, before looking up shyly. "Those—-uhm, those are mine. I like to wear them sometimes, make me feels kinda nice, ya know?"

"Oh!" Cas gasped in surprise, looking at the piece of lace in his hands in a whole new light. 

"Yeah, I told you it was weird. Look, it’s not a big deal—it’s just a—"

"Could I see you in them, Dean?" 

Cas’s voice cut off Dean’s explanation, and he gaped at his boyfriend in amazement. 

"You—you want to see me in them?"

"Yes, I believe I would enjoy that very much, Dean." 

A large grin broke out over Dean’s face, and he quickly crossed the room to capture Cas’ lips in a sweet kiss.

"Oh, Cas you have no idea. I’m going to rock your world!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a Dean/Cas prompt at my [tumblr](http://novicecas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
